HARD
by OjkmtSdwhsmsJsjrjvj
Summary: The world is so hypocritical . The world is so difficult . what the circumstances , we have to live it. until we got to see the tears and blood of someone we love spill
Tittle : Hard

Cast : all member of Bangtan and other cast

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Friendship, little comedy, School-life

Length : Oneshoot

Rating : M buat jaga-jaga

Disclaimers : FF ini karya dan milik saya. Adapun cast bukan milik saya,

Mereka hanya saya pinjam untuk dijadikan cast dalam cerita.

Summary :

Seorang guru cantik bertubuh mungil menatap ketujuh murid-muridnya yang selalu menjadi biang onar dengan tatapan dengan penuh kekesalan. Lima diantaranya menundukan kepalanya, hanya dua diantara mereka yang tak menunduk sama sekali.

"Kalian ini sudah berapa kali aku katakan! JANGAN PERNAH IKUT TERLIBAT DALAM TAWURAN SEKOLAH" Ucapnya keras hingga terdengar memenuhi ruangan guru tersebut dengan memberikan penekanan pada setiap suku kata di kalimat terakhirnya.

PLAK-PLAK! Suara tongkat kayu itu terdengar begitu keras ketika dipukul-pukul kemeja dan membuat siapapun murid yang mendengarnya akan langsung ketakutan. tak terkecuali bagi ketujuh murid tersebut karena mereka sudah biasa mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah bosan menceramahi kalian! Apa kalian tak pernah mendengar ucapanku, huh!?" Ucapnya dengan begitu keras.

"Kim Seonsaengnim, dengarkan muridmu yang sangat pandai dan memiliki Iq yang sangat tinggi ini" Ucap Namjoon sambil membanggakan dirinya yang memang pintar, Namjoon adalah anak lelaki yang sedari tadi tak menundukan kepalanya sedikit pun bersama seorang anak lelaki bernama Kim Taehyung.

"jika kau sudah bosan menceramahi kami, berhentilah. Karena aku dan keenam sahabatku ini juga sudah bosan mendengar semua ucapanmu yang diulang-ulang. Bahkan kami lebih ingat semua omelanmu daripada semua pelajaran yang diajarkan dikelas" ucap Namjoon dengan santai tanpa merasa berdosa.

"Hiiiiiiiiiihhhh!" Kim Seonsaengnim langsung geram mendengar ucapan Namjoon barusan yang seenaknya ia berkata. Plak!plak! Ia kembali memukulkan tongkatnya kemeja.

"Kim seonsaengnim, sekarang dengarkan salah satu muridmu yang memiliki iq yang benar-benar tinggi ini" Ucap Taehyung. Yang lainya sedari tadi menunduk langsung menatap wajah Taehyung. Ada yang menatapnya dengan senyuman menahan tawa, ada yang menatapnya penuh kejijikan dan ada juga yang mengkerenyitkan alisnya. pasalnya, mereka sudah bisa menebak jika sebenarnya IQ Taehyung hanya setinggi lutut Jimin (Jimin adalah anak yang terpendek diantara mereka) Meskiipun Taehyung masuk kedalam 15 Murid terpandai disekolah, tapi mereka selalu menganggap IQ Taehyung sangat rendah karena ia selalu melakukan hal-hal yang sangat bodoh yang terkadang mencelakakan dirinya sendiri.

"Daripada kau marah-marah terus, lebih baik kau diam. Wajah cantikmu akan luntur karena wajahmu yang menua akibat terlalu sering marah pada kami" ucap Taehyung yang langsung disusul tawa yang lain.

PLak!plak! untuk ketiga kalinya, Kim Seonsaengnim memukulkan tongkatnya ke meja.

"Kalian ini! Kalian besar mau jadi apa, huh!?"

"Whooaaa~ Kim Seonsaengnim bertanya kepada kita, apa cita-cita kita!" sahut Jimin sambil bertepuk tangan disusul suara riuh yang lainya.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang Penyanyi Seonsaengnim!" ucap Jungkook.

"Aku akan menjadi seorang Dancer terkenal, seonsaengnim!"

Kim Seonsaengnim langsung geram. Tak ada kapoknya mereka. "HENTIKAN!" teriaknya hingga membuat mereka langsung bungkam.

"Jika kalian terus seperti ini, aku yakin kalian tak akan pernah jadi orang yang sukses. Kalian pasti kan menjadi penjahat terbesar di dunia. Kalian hanya bisa merusak nama sekolah!"

Rapmon melipat kedua tanganya didada, lalu berdecak dan menatap gurunya "Ckckck… Seonsaengnim ini tak tahu berterima kasih." Ucap Namjoon yang langsung membuat Kim Seonsaengnim melotot karena ucapan Namjoon.

"Seonsaengnim, Kau tahu kan siapa yang memenangkan Olimpiade se-korea yang membawa nama baik sekolah dan murid terpandai dengan IQ tertinggi di sekolah" Tanya Namjoon percaya diri. Ya, memang kenyataan bahwa Namjoon memiliki IQ yang tinggi dan Ia adalah murid terpandai disekolah.

"ya! Ya! Ya! Aku tahu! Itu adalah dirimu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan masa depan kami buruk dan kami hanya mencemarkan nama baik sekolah?"

Kim Seonsaengnim langsung menghembuskan nafasnya dengan rasa kesal "itu karena kalian adalah murid yang-"

"sssttt…sssttt…ssttt" SeokJin langsung meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Kim Seonsaengnim.

"Seonsaengnim, kami yakin kami akan menjadi anak yang sukses meskipun kami sendiri tahu bahwa kami selalu menyusahkan kalian."

"Ya, itu betul" tegas YoonGi.

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk, "Seonsaengnim, kami memang murid yang nakal. Tapi lihatlah prestasi kami" Ujar Hoseok dengan bangganya. "aku adalah ketua Club Dance dan juga selalu menjuarai Juara 1 antar SMA di Korea, bahkan aku juga mengalahkan Sekolah Seoul Of performing Arts. SeokJin Hyung adalah pemenang kontes model antar sma di korea dan menjuarai juara 1. YoonGi Hyung adalah captain basket di sekolah kita dan selalu menjuarai juara 1 antar sma di Korea. Jungkook selalu masuk dalam Daftar 10 murid terpandai disekolah, dan oh ya jangan lupa dia masuk SMA lebih awal daripada teman yang sebaya denganya. Namjoon? Ya seonsaengnim tahu sendiri bahwa dia adalah murid terpandai no-1 disekolah dan sering menjuarai lomba bahasa Inggris. Jimin juga selalu menjuarai lomba nyanyi Nasional. Taehyung? Meskipun dianak yang bodoh dan mungkin IQ nya rendah, tapi adalah murid terpandai ke 15 disekolah"

Ucapan Hoseok diangguki yang lainya, tak terkecuali Taehyung yang langsung menatap Hoseok tajam karena tak terima dengan ucapan Hoseok.

Kim Seonsaengnim tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Memang benar kenyataanya, mereka anak yang nakal sehingga para guru geram dengan mereka tapi selalu membuat prestasi yang membanggakan disekolahnya dan membuat para guru tersenyum bangga.

"Taeyeon-ah, kepala sekolah memanggilmu" ucap Choi Seonsaengnim dari arah luar pintu guru.

"Ne, SeungHyun-ah, aku kesana" ucap Kim Seonsaengnim sambil pergi meninggalkan ruang guru.

Setelah Kim Seonsaengnim terlihat jauh dari pandangan, terdengan suara sorak gembira dari ketujuh anak tersebut.

"Yup! Seonsaengnim sudah tak ada! Ayo kita kabur dan bolos!" ajak Hoseok yang langsung diangguki oleh yang lainya.

"Hyungdeul, Jam pelajaran kalian hari ini apa?" Tanya Jimin.

"Matematika" ucap SeokJin dengan wajah tak senang.

Suga mengangguk "Menyebalkan! Lebih baik kita bolos sekarang!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita pergi!"

YoonGi baru saja datang dan turun dari botolnya sambil membawa beberapa botol wine. Hari ini, mereka akan berpesta barbeque dibelakang rumah Jin.

Jin yang memasak semua barbeque bersama Hoseok sedangkan YoonGi beberapa kali bulak-balik menggunakan motornya untuk membeli sesuatu. Taehyung dan Jungkook menyiapkan piring, gelas dan yang lainnya. Jimin dan Rapmon menyiapkan kayu bakar.

Semua telah selesai. Semua telah siap. Namun, Suga tak melihat sosok NamJoon dan Jin. Setelah menuangkan Wine kedalam gelas, YoonGi langsung menghampiri Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin dan Hoseok yang tengah mengobrol sambil mengelilingi api unggun.

"Jin Hyung dan Namjoon mana?" Tanya YoonGi sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping Jimin.

"Mereka 'bermain' dikamar Hyung" ucap Hoseok sambil mengunyah kacang dimulutnya dan melemparkan kulitnya ke api unggun di depannya.

"Ckckck" YoonGi berdecak. Kalo mereka terus bermain, kapan pesta akan dimulai? Gerutu YoonGi.

Jimin memeluk YoonGi dari samping. Jimin pikir, memeluk Hyung –lebih tepatnya kekasihnya- lebih hangat daripada Api Unggun didepannya.

Jimin mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga YoonGi dan membisikan sesuatu disana hingga ada rasa menggelitik disana. Hembusan nafas Jimin begitu menusuk kekulitnya, lebih dari angin malam sekarang. Jimin membisikan sesuatu disana.

PLETAK! Tiba-tiba sebuah kayu bakar mengenai kepala JImin begitu keras. YoonGi memukul JImin dengan kayu bakar. Sang empu kepala langsung mengaduh kesakitan dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. Suara kayu bakar yang menghantam ke kepala JImin dengan mulusnya begitu terdengar hingga Jungkook, Taehyung dan J-hope menoleh kearah kedua couple romantic namun sangat sering bertengkar tersebut.

"Dasar Park Jimin bodoh! Kau tak ingat dengan umurmu ini, huh!?" bentak YoonGi.

"Tapi hyung, aku ingin mencicipimu… sekali saja!"

Pletak! Sekali lagi, Kayu bakar tersebut mengenai kepala Jimin. Bahkan ini terasa lebih sakit dibandingkan sebuah tongkat yang selalu menemani Kim Seonsaengnim.

"Tak boleh. Kau harus menunggu umurmu 18 tahun bodoh!" Bentak YoonGi

"16 tahun pun tak apa-apa, lagipula aku juga sudah pernah minum Wine"

"Aku mengijinkanmu untuk minum itu karena kau sudah meminumnya dari sebelum kita saling mengenal, bodoh" Ucap YoonGi sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Maaf kalian menunggu?" Namjoon datang bersama Jin yang sedang membenarkan kancing kamejanya. Terlihat tubuh mereka basah karena keringat.

"Ya.. kami menunggumu, Hyung" ucap Jungkook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lalu mengusap perutnya yang benar-benar tak dapat diajak bermusyawarah lagi.

Mereka pun makan Barbeque bersama. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang Minum hanya Jimin, Namjoon, Jin dan Taehyung. Hoseok tak minum karena kondisi kesehatanya yang akhir-akhir ini menurun. YoonGi memang tak minum alcohol karena Ia memang tak kuat. Lalu Jungkook? YoonGi melarang adiknya keras untuk minum alcohol karena umurnya yang masih dibawah umur.

Setelah Pulang dari pesta Barbeque, Hoseok langsung duduk dimeja makan dan meminum obatnya. Ia bernafas terengah-engah. Ia meremas dadanya yang sakit.

Jimin yang melihatnya langsung menghampirinya. JImin memang minum-minum, tapi Ia tak mabuk parah sehingga kesadaranya masih terkumpul banyak.

Jimin menggandeng Hoseok menuju ranjangnya. Menmbaringkan tubuh Hoseok lalu menyelimuti tubuh sepupunya itu.

"Hyung beristirahatlah. Jangan memaksakan diri"

YoonGi menghidangkan Kimchi buatanya di sebuah karpet dirumahnya yang hanya sebesar 2buah kamar tersebut. Jungkook yang baru saja mandi dan mengganti bajunya langsung ikut duduk dikarpet bersama Suga.

Suga langsung mengambil sumpitnya dan melahap Kimchi tersebut karena Ia sudah sangat lapar, sedangkan adiknya Jungkook sedari tadi mengaduk-ngaduk makanan tersebut tanpa ada niat untuk memakanya. Suga yang melihat Jungkook tak makan sama sekali langsung neletakan sumpitnya diatas mangkuk dan menatap adiknya ini.

"Jungkookkie, kenapa kau tak makan kimcinya?" Tanya Suga.

Jungkook menghela nafas panjang, "Hyung, Orang tua kandungku sebentar lagi pulang. Aku akan tinggal bersama mereka"

YoonGi terdiam mendengarkan ucapan adiknya tersebut. Jungkook adalah adik angkatnya. Orangtua Suga menemukan Jungkook masih bayi di stasion kereta dan saat itu station sedang benar-benar sepi. Akhirnya Orang tua Suga mengangkatnya menjadi anak. Dan sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, 3 minggu sebelum orang tua Suga meninggal karena kecelakaan, Orang Tua Kandung Jungkook datang dan bertemu Orang tua Suga dan bermaksud untuk mencari anak mereka yang hilang. Setelah itu, mereka Berjanji akan mengambil kembali Jungkook 2 tahun lagi sepulang mereka pulang dari amerika. Dan tepat hari itu adalah besok.

"Haha… kenapa kau tak suka, Jeon Jungkook, hm?" Tanya Suga sambil tertawa untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Jungkook.

Jungkook langsung mendelik "Yak! Hyung! Aku ini Min JungKook! Aku adalah adikmu!" JUngkook menghela nafas panjang, terlihat sekali ada rasa yang berat diraut wajah Jungkook. "Aku akan merindukan tempat ini" ujarnya sambil menatap kesekeliling rumah tersebut.

Ini sebenarnya bukan Rumah. tapi sebuah gudang kecil yang berada dilantai atas gedung rumah sewa. Suga menyewa rumah ini dengan harga yang relative lebih murah dari Kamar sewa yang berada didalam gedung tersebut yang ukuranya 2 kali lebih besar dari rumah Suga.

Rumah ini hanya terdiri atas 2 ruangan. 1 ruang utama dan 1 kamar mandi. Kamar, Tv kecil, dapur menyatu dalam satu ruangan dan saling berdesakan. Satunya lagi hanya kamar mandi kecil yang muat untuk satu orang. Meskipun keadaan seperti ini, namun Suga selalu merawat, membersikan tempat ii hingga nyaman tuk ditinggali.

"Kau akan betah tinggal disana. Kau akan hidup lebih baik disana. Bukankah keluargamu adalah pemilik perusahaan besar? Aku yakin kau akan tinggal layak daripada sekarang" ujar Suga sambil tersenyum kecut.

JUngkook menghela nafas. Ia terdiam.

"Kau harus kembali pada mereka. Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa bagimu. Aku hanya orang miskin yang orang tuanya sudah meninggal"

"Hyung jangan bilang seperti itu, bagaimana pun juga kau adalah kakakku"

"Sudahlah Jungkook. Besok kau harus kembali pada keluargamu"

"JIka aku kembali pada keluargaku, apakah kita masih akan bertemu?"

"haha Jungkookkie" Suga tertawa kecil "Tentu saja. Kita kan anggota pemberontak sekolah"

Taehyung mengendarai Motornya dengan kecepatan Tinggi. Gerbang Besar yang dimiliki oleh Rumah yang besar itu langsung terbuka begitu motor Taehyung melesat masuk dan kembali menutup kembali.

TaeHyung memarkirkan motornya di Garasi rumah. Sampai memasuki rumah, Ibunya sudah berdiri didepan pintu dan menatapnya tajam sambil melipat kedua tanganya didepan dada.

Taehyung melewatinya begitu saja, seakan-akan Ia tak melihat bahwa disana ada Ibunya. Kaki Taehyung dengan cepatnya menaiki anak tangga langsung terhenti ketika Ibunya memanggilnya.

"Park TaeHyung!"

Taehyung berbalik, menatap Ibunya malas.

"Pulang malam lagi?"

"Ibu tahu kan, ini malam. Kenapa bertanya?" jawab Taehyung asal.

"Cukup Park Taehyung! Kau sangat sering pulang malam, berbuat onar, dan tawuran!"

"Memangnya dulu Ibu tak seburuk itu? Dulu sebelum Ibu menikah dengan Ayah dan lalu menikah lagi dengan itu, bukanya Ibu seorang pelacur?"

"Park Taehyung!"

"Sudahlah, bu, aku lelah" ucap Taehyung kembali menaiki anak tangga. Sebelumnya, Taehyung sempat menoleh pada Ibunya dan berkata

"Oh, ya, namaku bukan Park Taehyung. Tapi, Jung Taehyung"

Ucap Taehyung lalu kembali menuju kamarnya.

To Be Contiuned…


End file.
